bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Golem (BZPRPG)
Golem's are a species of sentient stone beings. Description Standing three to five bio tall and roughly one to two bio wide at the shoulders, Golems were as imposing too look at as they were to fight. Solid stone to their core, a Golem can weigh anywhere from two to ten tons. There is no noticable difference between male and female Golems. Occasionally their voices might give away their gender, but the echo generated by their body as they speak typically offers them a gender-neutral tone and pitch. The coloring of the stone on their shoulders and legs indicates the specific elemental composition of the Golem: Red stone => Fire Blue stone => Water Green stone => Plant White stone => Ice Black stone => Earth Purple stone => Psionics Yellow stone => Lightning Silver stone => Magnetism Alphabet Due to the size and shape of the Golem's fingers, they created their own system of writing for their ease. By pressing their finger into a surface they create the basic shape (also the letter 'O') then use the tips of their finger to fill in the lines needed to make a different letter. Abilities and Powers All Golems have a natural affinity for the Stone element and are immune to the powers of other Stone creatures (example; Toa of Stone). All Golems are highly resistant to the element of Air. All Golems are possesed of great strength, some of the larger ones are even able to handle beings empowered by the Kanohi Pakari. The size and weight of the Golem prevents them from being particularly fast or agile. All Golems are highly resistant to the elements Earth, Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice, and Psionics. Red Stone Golems are entirely immune to the Fire element and highly resistant to Plasma. They are able to produce and manipulate Fire with the same level of power and control as a Toa of Fire. Blue Stone Golems are entirely immune to the Water element and are able to adjust their bouyancy in water, allowing them to float, sink, or swim. They are able to produce and manipulate Water with the same level of power and control as a Toa of Water. Green Stone Golems are entirely immune to the Plant element and are capable of sapping the life of plants nearby, reducing them to crumbly husks. They are able to produce and manipulate Plants with the same level of power and control as a Toa of Plantlife. Black Stone Golems are entirely immune to the Earth element and highly resistant to all metal elements. They are able to produce and manipulate Earth with the same level of power and control as a Toa of Earth. Purple Stone Golems are entirely immune to the Psionics element and immune to any psionic-type Kanohi. They are able to produce and manipulate Psionic energies with the same level of power and control as a Toa of Psionics. Yellow Stone Golems are entirely immune to the Lightning element and highly resistant to all forms of energy. They are able to produce and manipulate the Lightning element with the same level of power and control as a Toa of Lightning. White Stone Golems are entirely immune to the Ice element and highly resistant to Sonics. They are able to produce and manipulate Ice with the same level of power and control as a Toa of Ice. Silver Stone Golems are entirely immune to the Magnetism element and highly resistant to Gravity. They are able to produce and manipulate the Magnetism element with the same level of power and control as a Toa of Magnetism. � History The Golem race was the product of ancient Onu and Po-matoran cooperation to create beings that would be able to do physical labor that the matoran were incapable of doing, as well as protect their homes in lieu of any active Toa. Using their knowledge and skill of Earth and Stone the Matoran created the first Golems, brought to life by binding the soul of a living sacrifice with the stone and granted elemental abilties by unique crystaline-stone infusions crafted into 'plates, the Golems were both a triumph and a failure. The living stone people refused to subjugate themselves to menial labor and protection of a land they were not able to call 'home'. Instead of some bloody, violent revolution, though, the behemouths simply left. But not before learning the craft that was used to grant them life. Armed with their elemental powers and the craft to produce more of themselves, the Golems traveled far from the land of their inception to start their own home. The Golems traveled far and wide, crossing the oceans on great ships and investigating new lands by foot. The Great Search lasted for over a century, but time passed quickly for the immortal Golems and they were unpurturbed. Naturally patient, the stone people moved from one island to the next in search of peaceful inhabitants that would suffer them to live on their land. They managed to, of course, and the locals were kind to them, allowing them to live amongst them in peaceful cohabitation. A Golem was possessed by a malevolent spirit and killed several of the inhabitants. This caused the islanders to resent the Golems and despite the Golems' best efforts to make peace again, the tension grew. The Matoran eventually herded the Golems into an underground cavern and cast a spell, sealing their spirits, making them dormant within their stone husks. An enchanted crystal was buried as well to keep the spell active for millenia. The cavern was sealed and the Golems forgotten. Later, after Aensetr Derrum rose to the sky, the cavern was found in Se-kiri. The crystal was broken, and the Golems live again. Category:Titans and Other Species (BZPRPG)